


Rise and Shine

by SummerOfRomance514



Series: Peter Parker/Reader [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfRomance514/pseuds/SummerOfRomance514
Summary: Reader wakes up Peter one morning, he's naked and awkward. Once again Peter is still asleep so Reader goes to make him get up only to find themselves in an interesting position.Neither Reader nor Peter thought the other liked them, classic mutual pining and mixed signals.





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> ***College aged characters = Consenting Adults***

You and Peter had seen each other around campus. You both had taken a few classes together, mostly large lectures where you two sat near each other but never close enough to actually meet each other. Peter had seen you sitting in the coffee shop working on homework and he considered going up to say hi but quickly put his ear buds in and decided not to bother you.

 

You had seen Peter enter the coffee shop. He always gave off a vibe that made you smile. There was a feeling as if your two lives were just missing each other, but that you were meant to be friends. You were staring at him, willing him to turn around and see you. When he turned to casually scan the room and his eyes landed on you he smiled.

 

He turned away before you could wave. You got up and grabbed your coffee cup. He watched you walk to the coffee bar and fill it up before mixing in sweetener and cream. You took a sip and then turned to him.

 

“Hey. Weren’t we in physics 101 freshmen year?” You asked as he pulled out his headphones.

 

“Yeah. And a couple biology lectures.” He nodded. There was a pause where no one spoke.

 

“What are you going to order?” You eyed him, guessing he would drink coffee like all the other college students here.

 

“Just a coffee.”

 

“For here or to go?”

 

“Uh, I usually just get it to go.”

 

You nodded before promptly turning and walking back to the self-serve coffee bar. “Hey Gabs, throw me a medium coffee!” Your friend tossed you the cup. Leaning against the counter you held out the cup. Peter looked skeptical.

 

He approached slowly, “Thanks. But, where should I pay?”

 

“No worries. Coffee’s on me today.” You patted his shoulder as you walked back to you small table where your books were piled up. He made his coffee then wandered over to you.

 

“Did you want to sit?” You asked before he could pose a different question. You took your backpack off the other chair and made some space on the table for him. He quietly sat down.

 

You let out a soft laugh at his confused face, “I’m Y/N. I never did catch your name. I have some guesses though.” You squinted at him as you took a long drink of coffee.

 

“It’s Peter.” A small smile spread across his face.

 

“Damn. I wasn’t even close.” You huffed.

 

“Why buy me the coffee?” He asked as he looked down into his cup.

 

You shrugged, “I work here. Obviously, I’m not working now. I just like the atmosphere. Plus I get free coffee.” You let a smirk slip out.

 

He laughed, “Okay. Good to know.”

 

The two of you talked for over an hour before Peter had to leave. He gave you his number and offered to return the favor and buy you a coffee. You watched him leave and wondered if you would see him again.

 

Literally the next day you were working the counter and he walked in and ordered a coffee with a blush across his cheeks. Your friendship started like that, coffee shop encounters or public run ins. Then it started to evolve, plans were made and you both would go and see movies. You met his friends and he met yours.

 

One year later and you two were close friends.

 

It was summer. You had quit your job at the coffee shop and were only working part-time as a nanny for a wealthy family. Since you had so much spare time you liked to go over and bother Peter, who was working on Stark stuff or something. He was usually around during the day.

 

You were used to being up early, so when you knocked on his door before nine Aunt May wasn’t surprised. Some people gave Peter shit for still living with his Aunt but you respected it. He didn’t want her to be alone and he helped with bills. You loved Aunt May.

 

“Come in. I didn’t know you were coming.” She said as she returned to her tasks before rushing off to work.

 

“Oh, it wasn’t planned. Just thought I’d swing by. Is he still asleep?” You knew the answer was yes. That poor boy slept all the time.

 

“Yeah, he got in late last night from work.” She grabbed her purse and gave your arm a squeeze, “Have a good day hon.”

 

“You too May!” You watched the door close and you sighed. Usually when you surprised Peter you waited in the living room and dicked around. Today you were feeling particularly annoying though.

 

You wanted to wake him up, but as you neared his door you felt bad. You grabbed your bag and got out your laptop to work on some stuff in the living room. Usually Peter was up before noon so when the clock hit midday you were growing paranoid and bored.

 

Walking up to his door you crossed your fingers in hopes it wasn’t locked. The handle turned smoothly and you let out a breath. You pushed it open and the light fell on his sleeping face. You’d hoped the door opening would be enough but the man could sleep.

 

At this point you’d been staring at him for too long. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and you watched the muscles in his arms flex when his fingers twitched. Now it was getting to a weird amount of time you spent looking at him.

 

Your natural instincts took over and you quickly jumped on the bed. Your hands grabbing his shoulders and your knees making the bed bounce a little.

 

“Rise and shine!” You yelled in your childish attempt to annoy your friend.

 

In a second Peter was awake and had flipped you so you were on your back and he was pinning you to the bed. His face was intense and you started laughing.

 

“Fuck!” Peter swore as he realized it was you and not some weird intruder. He hovered for a second over you before flopping down on his back beside you.

 

You rolled over to look at him and smiled, “Good morning glory!” You whispered in hopes of calming him down.

 

He let out a chuckle and rubbed his face. His hands dragged down his cheeks and you could see the slight stubble growing in. He looked at you, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’ve got nowhere else to be.” You sighed and sat up, “What are you doing today?”

 

“Stark stuff later. What time is it?” He reached for his phone and your eyes scanned his glorious muscles. The sheet was falling lower and you wondered if he was wearing any bottoms. You wished the bunched up comforter would move.

 

When he turned back to you, your eyes quickly glanced away from him. He sat up then promptly halted. You watched his face go from sleepy and relaxed to horrified and stressed.

 

“What’s wrong?” You asked out of concern.

 

He wasn’t looking at you as he cleared his throat, “Would you mind just waiting for me in the living room?” You hoped that meant he wasn’t wearing pants.

 

“Oh! Sure. Sorry.” You awkwardly crawled over him and he avoided looking at you. Once you shut the door your mind began to imagine Peter naked in bed. Your thighs pressed together at the thought and you wondered what it would be like to kiss him. You’d always thought he was attractive, you just assumed he didn’t feel the same way. He never really flirted with you and so you just kept your relationship as friends. But when you saw him without a shirt for the first time your crush started to grow. This morning felt like it was obvious you two were just weird friends.

 

You laid out on the couch and scrolled through your phone. You heard him bumping around the bathroom. Peter came out in shorts and a t-shirt. He’d brushed his hair and teeth. His eyes traveled up your body as it relaxed against the couch. You were wearing shorts and a low-cut, flowing shirt. He could see the detailed bralette you were wearing through the thin material.

 

He slapped your calf, startling you, and said, “Lunch?”

 

**

 

It’d been a couple weeks since that morning at Peter’s. You’d been working all week at your nanny gig and you were excited to finally hang out with people your own age.

 

You and Peter actually had plans today. There was a new exhibit you wanted to see at your favorite museum and he agreed to go with you when everyone else declined. You told him you would be there in the morning and then they could get brunch before going to the museum.

 

When Aunt May opened the door she looked surprised, “Hey Y/N!” She let you in and you knew he hadn’t told her. She smiled, “I’m heading out, Peter isn’t up yet. Do you guys have plans? Did you want me to go wake him?” She offered.

 

“No, don’t worry about it. Peter and I are going to the museum today. He must have forgotten. I’ll give him another hour before I knock down his door.” You tossed your bag to the couch and your body followed soon after.

 

You heard her laugh and then the sound of the door closing. It was almost eleven and you debated just going by yourself. You hadn’t seen Peter in weeks though and so you took the chance and decided to go wake him up.

 

The door swung open and you smiled at his messy hair. He was lying on his side, practically cuddling his pillow. You tried not to spend a bunch of time staring at him, although you did take note that he was once again, most likely, naked. He for sure wasn’t wearing a shirt.

 

“Rise and shine, Peter!” You shouted before jumping on the bed and pushing at his arm. He was fast and you were stunned when he had grabbed your wrists and, while turning to his back, pulled you so you were straddling him.

 

You couldn’t help the small moan that left your lips when you felt his half-hard cock press against your core. He saw your eyes close and then quickly open. You stared down at him and didn’t move a muscle. He had your hands pressed to his chest.

 

“Damn it! You really know how to wake me up.” He loosened your wrists but they stayed resting on his chest.

 

You gulped and could feel your face warm with embarrassment. Peter was a little confused at your sudden quietness. He’d been half asleep when he pulled you into this position and when he shifted a little and felt what the problem was you watched his face rapidly turn red. Him moving under you made you gasp a sharp intake of air and grind down on him, but you caught yourself.

 

He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. You had no clue what to do next. Your instinct was to apologize, “I’m sorry.” You whispered out while your eyes stared into his.

 

“Uhhhh” He was looking around like the answer to this situation would just float by, “It’s fine.” He threw you to the other side of the bed before quickly wrapping the sheet around his waist and then he rushed to the bathroom. You had barely registered what happened until the bathroom door slammed and you sat up and tried to think of the best thing to do next.

 

You were sitting against the wall on his bed waiting for him to come back. His whole body was practically blushing. When he walked in he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Before he could say anything you started, “So, that was weird. But we can just forget it. I’ll wake you up with a five foot pole next time.” You tried to fix this with humor.

 

He didn’t say anything, he just looked at you with those big dumb brown eyes. A moment passed in complete silence.

 

“Did you want to talk about it more?” You questioned him. He shook his head but walked a few steps closer to you. You bit your lip, “Did you want me to leave your room?”

 

He didn’t respond, he just kept looking at you. Peter’s mind was overthinking and you could practically see it.

 

“Do you want me to leave your apartment?” You whispered. You were taking the silence as a yes and so you sighed and then started to crawl off the bed. He stepped in front of you and you stood up onto your knees so you were the same height.

 

“Peter, come on. Say something.” You pleaded as you started to feel trapped.

 

“Do you think of me like that? Like a boyfriend?” His voice was quiet and gruff from sleep. His eyes flicked away, “Could you?”

 

You were taken aback by these questions. Was he asking if you found him attractive? Was he asking you out? You narrowed your eyes fairly confident he didn’t feel that way about you. Why would he push you and run away?

 

“Do think of me like that?” You asked and his eyes met yours again. He licked his lips and you could smell his spearmint toothpaste. His head nodded slowly and you felt your heart beat faster.

 

“Oh, really? Me?” You pitch increased. You looked at him, “I really love spending time with you.” You saw his shoulders deflate a little. “I’m worried if I act on my…um… desires it could make me lose one of my best friends.” His ears picked up on your choice of words.

 

“But…” Your hands reached up and slowly ran your fingers down his arms. Then they traced the same route back up until they ran along his jaw. He shivered under your touch. “Fuck, you’re so amazing.” Your eyes looked at him through your lashes and you gave him a small smile.

 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked as his eyes studied your lips. You didn’t even respond you just pulled him to you and pressed your lips against his. His hands rested on your hips as your tongue begged for him to deepen the kiss. He pressed himself against you.

 

You were panting when you pulled away and looked at him. His hands found their way under your shirt and his thumbs were rubbing into the flesh on your waist. You suddenly became very self-conscious as you stood before a perfectly sculpted Michelangelo art piece. His hands ran up your sides to trace the details on your bra. He saw your face change a little.

 

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Peter was starting to panic.

 

You laughed, “Oh god no.” Your hands cradled his face, “It’s just, I’m not as _fit_ as you are and I’m just now a little nervous for you to see me.” Your voice faded out as you pulled away.

 

He refused to let you out of his grasp. “What are you talking about? You’re fucking gorgeous!” He pressed his hidden erection into your stomach and your eyebrows raised at his boldness.

 

“Every morning, you know what I think of?”

 

You shook your head.

 

“Fucking you. Waking up next to you. Making you scream my name.” Peter was looking up and down your body.

 

You felt yourself grow more aroused.

 

He leaned down and kissed you lightly before peppering kisses across your face. “So imagine my surprise when I wake up to you in my bed. Rubbing yourself against me. I almost came just from you straddling me.”

 

You hummed as he kissed down your neck. Your hand moved down his chest and over his abdomen and your nails scratched above the sheet. He moaned a little and then pulled away. Now it was your turn to be quick, although not entirely graceful.

 

Slipping off the bed you turned him around and pushed him so he was sitting on the bed. His sheet still wrapped around him. He was a little confused but when you positioned yourself like you had been minutes before he groaned.

 

You let yourself grind down on him with nothing holding you back. Your lips left wet kissed down his neck. You bit at the base of his neck and his moan was only fuel to your fire.

 

His hands had started on your hips, guiding you in your movements. Soon they slid down until they were running over the denim of your shorts. You sat up and ripped your shirt off and his hands immediately cupped your breasts through your bra. His eyes shifted from your cleavage to your eyes and you knew what he wanted. Your hand reached back and you unhooked your bra.

 

He slid the straps down your arms and then threw it across the room. His eyes were glued to your breasts as you slowed your movements. You watched him softly graze your nipple and he smiled when it hardened at the light touch.

 

“You’re so beautiful. So soft.” He mumbled, kneading your breasts. While he was distracted by your boobs, you unbuttoned your shorts and slid your hand to roughly rub your clit. Peter watched as your face expressed the pleasure you were feeling. He wanted to make you feel even better. His hand soon replaced yours and you gripped his shoulders as you rode his fingers.

 

He dipped down and started kissing your breasts. He loved the sound you made when he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Your hand clutched his hair when he lightly nibbled it.

 

“Oh fuck! I’m so close Peter!” You moaned into his hair as he increased his pace and pressure on your clit. You came groaning his name. It had been awhile since someone beside yourself had made you cum that hard. You were shaking in his arms as you repeatedly thanked him.

 

He pressed a kiss to your collarbone before pulling his hand out of your pants. His fingers were covered in your slick and he didn’t hesitate before sucking his fingers into his mouth. You moaned at the image.

 

“Yeah. I can’t wait to taste you.” He said as he looked at you. You pushed his hair back and then felt his still hard dick poke you.

 

“Oh fuck me…” Peter started as you dropped to your knees in front of him. You let out a short giggle before pulling his sheet away from him. It felt like it took a million yards of the fabric before you finally found his painfully erect cock.

 

He hissed when you took it in your hand and started slowly stroking it. You leaned forward and took the tip of his penis into your mouth. He grunted out when you hollowed your cheeks and sucked lightly. Your pace picked up as you took more of him in your mouth. One hand stroking the rest that wouldn’t fit while your other hand reached to cup his balls.

 

“Oh fuck!” He exclaimed before shouting his warning, “I’m going to cum! Where…”

 

He didn’t need to finish his question because you took him as deep as you could and hummed. You felt his warm cum run down your throat as you slowed your stroking. You pulled off him with a pop and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand.

 

Peter fell back on the bed after watching you smile up at him. You stood up and looked around for your shirt. He was smiling to himself on the bed. He sat up and watched you put your bra on. You stepped over to stand in front of him. He leaned forward and pressed his face between your breasts.

 

“I must be dreaming.” He muttered. Your hands carded through his hair as your whole body shook with laughter. Peter tilted his face up so he could look up at you while still being pressed against your chest.

 

“Please tell me this isn’t a one time thing.” His voice was small.

 

“Oh no. You’re in it now. Expect me over all the time to wake you up and hang out with me.”

 

“Well if ‘you waking me up’ was anything like today I can’t wait.” His hands squeezed your ass. You pressed a kiss to his forehead and pushed away from him to pull your shirt on.

 

You put your hands on your hips and smiled at him, “Okay, now that you’re awake, get dressed and let’s go! We gotta get to the museum.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to decide if I want to continue on this story or just move on. I'm not sure if it's better to have multiple one-shots (that maybe kinda relate) or long chapter stories. 
> 
> I'm tempted to write some museum teasing or like actual first time sex. 
> 
> I don't know I'll just play around.


End file.
